Kaleidoscope Kiss a NaruSasu SongFic Saga!
by KalyxandSoren
Summary: Naruto, a vagabond youth with no home, no direction or destination in sight. Sasuke, a self destructive individual too absorbed in his own life. Together they stepped off the train, two individuals lost in two completely different ways. AU. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto series or anything affiliated with it! Nor do I own the song or lyrics to 'The Scientist' all rights belong to their respective owners! I do NOT profit in any way from the writing of this story!

A/N: This story was part of an MP3 player play list challenge I put myself through. Put MP3 player on random then create a one shot/story for the first three or more songs that play. It ended up inspiring a full story, not just a one shot. This story will consist of multiple songs, some of which - such as this first chapter - will be divided into two chapters a piece. As mentioned in summary, there is a full plot as well as a lemon - maybe more than one - and if there are any tags or warnings I have left off I will make note of them before the chapter it is to occur upon. Pairing is of course Naru/Sasu and maybe some Sasu/Naru as well. Well I'm really hoping that this story is as enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write! And I'd love to know what you think so I may improve as I go along! Without further adieu...

Song: The Scientist

Artist: Coldplay

The air outside was crisp, sun setting in the distance as Naruto weaved his way through the crowded train station. He wouldn't have known though... Pushing forward through the grey mass of businessmen, he itched to be free of the stifling underground enclosure. He wondered idly where he'd ended up and threw his arms behind his head knowing it mattered not. There was always somewhere to sleep, even if it ended up being outside…. Up a small flight of stairs, to the right…. Following signs with little arrows which he could only hope would lead him out. Instead though he found himself at the boarding platform of another train…There were far fewer people here, most of which appeared more rugged around the edges. Brief cases battered, shoes that did not appear to have been hit by an oil slick…These people probably lived closer to rural areas…

Naruto had planned on getting off the train here, but seeing as how the exit had eluded him, he only imagined it must have been for a reason. He paid the fare and joined the line already waiting, his bright orange and blue T-shirt stood out sorely against the backdrop of bland poorly tailored suits. His blonde hair made it blatantly apparent he was better acquainted with the city's less than professional aspects. His striking appearance caused the men in line to shift uncomfortably. It's not like they didn't see it every day during their commutes, the street kids milling about in their odd clothing. Naruto , supposed he might be a little extreme in their opinion. He took to chewing on his chapped bottom lip, the mark of a bad habit which was off-set by a hoop. Centered and actually somewhat discreet due to it's small gauge, the piercing suited him well. Coupled with his spiky blonde hair, and the whiskers delicately tattooed on his cheeks, he was clearly not a conservative suburban dwelling youth.

It was not long before the train pulled into place and the passengers on board began filing out. Once emptied, save for a few who were apparently headed for the next destination, the line of stragglers shuffled into different compartments. Naruto headed for the last one. Upon first glance he'd thought it to be vacant, though as he scanned for a seat long enough to stretch out upon, he noticed a dark haired boy about his age, give or take a year. The lines of his face were sharp and angular. Something about him set Naruto on edge… He was very attractive. He had to admit to himself as he sat his few belongings down in a seat diagonally across from the beautiful stranger, who until now had not been aware that he had company.

Laying down he used his messenger bag as a pillow. The train doors closed and they disembarked to… anywhere… Minutes passed...

Naruto listened dazedly to the sounds of the railway. Metal on metal, hollow echoes reverberating through the tunnel systems. Lights filtering in through the windows as they passed them and then shifting, morphing into shadows that were soon to be replaced by the next light they passed… On and on the pattern continued. Counting them, watching them cast darkness and light over the other passenger then staring blankly up at the luggage rack the blonde found himself drifting to sleep.

_**Come up to meet you…Tell you I'm sorry…**_

"Do you have relatives that live in Tama Hills?"

A deep voice filled the silent void of the rattling train car. Startled, Naruto shook himself awake and sat up.

"Ah…Come again? My Japanese isn't perfect…" He managed to say without butchering the pronunciations too badly. He'd lived in Japan for a few years now and could mostly speak fluently. At times though, he had difficulties keeping up if he didn't listen carefully. He scratched his head feeling embarrassed for having to ask.

"I asked if you have relatives that live in Tama Hills" The stranger huffed. Annoyance for having to repeat his question.

Taken aback by the fact he had been addressed, then treated as a bother, Naruto sifted for an answer that might give him a reprieve; alas his efforts were in vein. Not sure what to say he smiled brightly and decided on the truth…

"Nope! Just looking for an interesting place to sleep!" Cringing at how daft he'd sounded.

"Ano…I mean…I actually have no clue where this train is headed…" He confessed as he lowered his hand and almost buried his face into his palm. Naruto turned to look out his window as they exited the tunnels and emerged above ground in an area he'd never seen before…

"Ch!" The scoffing noise emanated from the pale dark stranger like acid. "Dobe.." The mumble was just barely audible over the noise of the train.

Naruto sat dumbfounded by how openly offensive this young man was deliberately trying to be. Well fine, then he would just simply ignore him. He saw no reason to engage in conversation with someone so reluctant to be kind. His disappointment was well hidden. He didn't know this exact insult, but he'd heard it used before and the reactions it elicited from those on the receiving end. Well he wouldn't take the bait… When he'd first spotted this individual he'd thought he might like to know who he was… Now he wasn't so sure about that. In fact he decided he was quite sure.

That was…Until he caught the smirk sitting light as a feather on his lips, warm with amusement. Until their eyes met, and he began to drown. Falling down, down, further into the depths of the saddest eyes he'd ever encountered. They were dull with heartache, cold and dispassionate. Maybe he'd only imagined the twinkle of hope, for it was gone before he could blink... He was stunning!...

_**You don't know how lovely you are….**_

Backing down had never been something he was accustomed to and he was unsure why he'd deemed now the time to hesitate…His heart raced for a fraction of an eternal moment… Even if they parted ways at the end of this conversation, Naruto knew that to forget would be impossible…

"Dobe! Dobe! Dobe!" Naruto shot back defiantly. Mockingly. It might have been far wiser not to upset someone who seemed so fragile, but he himself had been met with nothing but hardships in his life. He'd never treated a perfect stranger with such casual disregard. Certainly he'd done nothing to deserve it, so he figured this person before him was likely not challenged by anyone. A little shove might be just what the doctor ordered…

Earsplitting silence surrounded them. The deafening roar of conflicting feelings raged a storm within the other teens mind. Naruto could see the waves of emotions flit this way and that behind a carefully – and almost perfectly – constructed facade. It was obvious that not just anyone cracked through his defenses.

Surprisingly a hand bridged the gap between them, offering a silent accord. Naruto crossed his arms. Stubborn was his middle name. Peering at the outstretched hand, he noticed it was bone and sinew, petite, but firm. There was a controlled strength to the way he carried himself and somehow it made Naruto that much more apt to reach out and test his observations…

"What's your name?" He demanded, arms still crossed with a sly foxy grin.

It passed through the pompous adolescent's mind to take back his hand, but he would not be so weak… "Uchiha Sasuke" His voice was quite mature for his age Naruto thought as he nodded and concentrated hard on not shivering. Satisfied with this answer, as though it made up for the previous conversation he took his hand in greeting.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The grin – if possible – spread exponentially wider. His judgment had been correct. This Sasuke character possessed strength to rival his own. Naruto found himself reluctant to let go, but would have sooner jumped off a bridge than be 'that creepy guy' on the train. Sasuke attempted to keep their hands touching as they slid apart.

A detail Naruto was acutely aware of. His stomach fluttered and his heart was set to motion frantically once more. Bright blue eyes began to widen...

Who was this guy?

It had to be the reason he'd not found his way out of the train station. Somewhere deep within his instincts he knew this serendipitous occurrence was not to be wasted...

_**I had to find you..Tell you I need you...**_

Sasuke appeared to be sharing this sentiment, the glimmer of hope peeking through his shielded charcoal gaze did not settle there for long but it was undeniably real...

"It's very nice to meet you" Naruto bowed slightly, regardless of any moment suspended in wonder, he did not want to be disrespectful. Besides, his cheeks were burning. He cursed the sky above for that small fact. He'd met plenty of attractive people and never had such trouble keeping his composure. Sasuke had affected him so strongly with only a few words exchanged...He had to be losing it!

"And you..." The reply was short, pleasant, and a slight bit strained.

The rest of the train ride passed with them conversing easily about nothing in particular. Naruto asked about where the train was going to let off. 'Tama Hills' Sasuke explained was a suburban outskirt of Tokyo. It served as transition from the bustling city to he sprawling rural landscape of the mountains. He'd also discovered Sasuke was younger, nineteen to his twenty-one, a fact surprising simply from the protective way he conducted himself. Every move calculated, and graceful. Maybe he practiced some form of martial arts?

An hour had almost gone by before the train approached a smaller, above ground station. Brimming with an unhealthy amount of curiosity – Naruto fidgeted – rolling his lip ring nervously, expecting this would be the end...The thought of possibly never seeing hm again causing his heart to clench. But Why?...

_**Tell you I set you apart...**_

Obviously this individual was infuriatingly pompous, and charismatic despite his mood shifts, but Naruto met people like that on the streets all the time. People who believed they ruled the road. The fact that he could not bring himself to simply wave and walk away had his stomach tied up in knots.

He stood slowly, catching a glimpse of Sasuke in his peripherals. He appeared to be agonizing over his next move as well. Eyes darting back and forth, black satin hair cascading elegantly down his jaw line.

Gathering his belongings, Naruto turned away just as he thought his companion might burst...

"I...I'm SORRY!" Sasuke blurted as he jumped to his feet with far too much vigor.

"For...Before..." He added as he picked up a satchel and took a tentative step towards the blonde.

Nar

uto blinked a few times in astonishment. Clearly Sasuke was not accustomed to apologies. The awkward yelp caused him to think better of walking away from this new acquaintance. He radiantly smiled, for he felt he might have just found a new friend... He could never hope for more... Not everyone was as... Open as he was. He was undeniably attracted to Sasuke, but the chances of that being mutual were entirely improbable.

"No worries, really!" Naruto gave a loud nervous laugh. Something about Sasuke had him stumped.

A loud overhead speaker informed them to stay back as the train doors opened...

"Hey... I know nothing about this place..." He hesitantly offered. "Think you might spare me a few minutes? Show me where I might be able to post up for the night? Or grab a bite to eat?"

Sasuke, deep in thought, was visibly overwhelmed with relief... Relief? This puzzled the Uzumaki greatly. Dwelling upon it would do them no good though, so he let it go.

Sasuke's reply was somewhat cautious, as though he were being skittish of anymore interaction.

"S... Sure!... I mean, I'm early anyways. I suppose I don't mind, I mean... Yeah!" Cheeks flushed yet again. A signal of how socially inept he was.

Naruto threw his fist into the air, like some victory had been won.

"ALRIIIGHT! Tour guide!" 'This is the best!' He finished his thought inwardly. Maybe he wouldn't be so lonely tonight after all... Sasuke's lips upturned into what Naruto could only imagine must have been a smile. This action was also alien to the stoic youngster.

Together they stepped off the train, two individuals lost in two completely different ways. The night air tousled their hair playfully, sending leaves dancing in every direction... Nothing out of the ordinary, but Naruto felt at peace as he peered around. The city was certainly his passion, he required chaos to function for any real length of time, but Tama Hills possessed a natural charm he could not quite place.

"This way!" Sasuke was already halfway down the platform headed for the main road into town. Enthusiasm lit his face, softening the sharp planes of his cheeks.

Snapping out of his reverie, Naruto stumbled clumsily forward, trying to catch up. He was glad to see a lively spark in such sad eyes... They walked quickly into town. Sasuke directing attention to a few select shops – in as few words as was possible Naruto had noticed – until they came upon a small restaurant with obnoxious neon lights in the windows.

One word in particular caught His attention:

"Ramen!" Naruto's mouth instantly watered as the shout startled his guide. 'Oh man better and better!' His conscience cheered. The wild boy thrust his fist once more into the air, another victory in less than mere minutes.

Sasuke gawked at him in disbelief. He'd suggested some of the more popular places to eat, but this place was a hole in the wall. Granted their ramen was top notch, it was simply an outdated dish that most passed by these days. It took some concentration on Sasuke's part not to crack a real smile. He couldn't even remember when last he'd been compelled to do so, let alone been hard pressed not to.

"It's decided then!" Naruto was opening the door before Sasuke could blink. The fluorescent lighting was harsh and far too bright, as he moved eagerly to the counter, knowing just what he wanted...

They both ate, again slipping into a rhythm of speech that set them at ease with one another. Perfect strangers dining, exploring likes and dislikes and topics of that sort.

About the time Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen, he realized he'd been granted everything he'd asked of Sasuke... He had spotted the motel as Sasuke pointed to another building – not that he could afford to stay there – and he was now well fed. It seemed that when their time together was stretched thin the race for excuses ensued. Excuses to not part ways. Of course with modern technology they could have exchanged social networking information and been on their way...

Sasuke cleared his throat...

"I uh... Hope this is not too bold of me to ask, but you mentioned before that you were looking for somewhere to sleep?...In what sense did you mean that statement? It seemed evasive. Like you were speaking truth, but trying to hide a detail you didn't feel the need to share."

A quiet rage roiled within Naruto's blood. He'd not wanted to be so readable, but it was a curse. It was a lost cause, mystery was never his game. Not that he was trying to keep Sasuke guessing or anything... Or was he? His sub conscience whispered a resounding yes... He'd not really meant to, but it was too late. He could not be angry at Sasuke for his blatant observation. That didn't make it any easier for Naruto to keep his composure. He was angry for now being in a situation that would entail an explanation. That was not Sasuke's fault though. He sighed, averting his gaze to the ground.

"Well, I wasn't lying if that's what you mean.. I just... Oh I can't believe I'm telling you this..." Shame. It changed his entire demeanor. Engraving a hardness not yet seen upon his normally smiling face. It was only then that Sasuke realized how many of his smiles had seemed forced.

"Just... Not here. Please?" He stood up. Guessing it would do him better to have fresh air to discuss this with someone he'd only just met. Worried the circumstances at hand might scare Sasuke away.

_**Tell me your secrets... And ask me your questions...**_

They walked for so long without a word uttered that Sasuke was feeling the faintest traces of annoyance creep up... They were just at the edge of a park when Naruto ran. Ran hard, as though there was something behind him about to tear him to shreds. Instantaneously Sasuke followed suit.

"Oi! Naruto! What the hell!..."

Up a hill at the center of the park, then to a halt at it's peak. Naruto plopped down, out of breath.

"Ehehehehee!" Eyes squinted together and cheeks scrunched up, the whiskers adding an animalistic charm to the blonde that was slightly unnerving. Sasuke clinched his jaw tight biting back his impatience. The sound escaping Naruto was far too innocent to be coming from someone his age. Deciding anger would probably only serve to exacerbate his companion's nerves he held his tongue for the moment. It paid off...

"No use in beating around the bush I guess..." Reluctant still...Naruto used his teeth to shift his lip ring around again, then chewed a moment on his lips...

"I eh... I really don't exactly have a home. Sooo... I wander a lot... Sometimes I go north, Sometimes I go east to the coast... Sleep on the beach... And tonight?..." A wistful expression took it's place upon his features, his eyes fixed on the stars above. The sky was cloudless, sparkling with an iridescent twinkle. Velvet and smooth. Close enough to touch...

"I'm here..."

_**Oh lets go back to the start...**_

A/N: This was so much fun to write, but oh bloody hell was I ever up late the night I wrote it! Had to finish it! Any thoughts? :P_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well On a humorous note... I can honestly tell you all I have listened to the song 'The Scientist' an unholy number of times throughout writing this . No other song seems to bring forth the words I need to stay consistent. Though I suppose since this chapter was inspired by this song it is rather understandable lol! ALSO! Huzzah! For minimal editing...I will no doubt be fixing mistakes tomorrow, but for now I'm eager to have this chapter available for those of you awaiting it!

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto and to song lyrics go to their respective owners! I do not profit from writing this story.

Chapter 2

Song: The Scientist

Artist: Coldplay

Sasuke's PoV:

Sasuke froze in disbelief unable to say anything, he just nodded in acknowledgment. His insides squirmed sickeningly. How could someone's life be so upside down? A pleading look from Naruto conveyed what he would not speak aloud. It was not something he shared often. Sasuke decided it was all he could do, to assuage the tension lingering in the vulnerable figure next to him, he simply gazed up into the same vast expanse of shimmering infinity. No matter how hard he tried he could not seem to wrap his mind around the concept of not having a home.

_**Running in circles... Coming up tails...**_

His head was positively swimming. Any reassurance he felt fitting was chased away by his inability to place the right words with the sentiment.

Sasuke was consumed by his confusion. This stranger not only had nowhere to go, but also did not seem to be native to Japan. Sure his name was Japanese, this did not exactly mean he was born and raised here, seeing as how he'd mentioned before that his language skills were not entirely perfect. His features were most definitely of Asian descent. So how had he gotten here? An onslaught of logical questions following in it's wake. Why had he come to this country? When? Why did he not own an apartment, or live in a dormitory for a school? There were options out there, especially for foreigners. And it was well known that anyone not legally a citizen of Japan usually found themselves being asked to leave after approximately five years if not a part of a military unit. Naruto clearly was not military, that much was made sure of through his rebellious appearance.

Sasuke was amazed at how different their lives were.

_**Heads on a science apart...Nobody said it was easy...**_

Where he had a large bed, a bathroom, a kitchen, food on the table – even if he was the one making it – Naruto had none of these things... It was baffling. He'd taken so much for granted. He'd thought that he'd had it rough. Though having all those luxuries wasn't everything. He'd almost rather be homeless than to go back to what he knew awaited him at home. Almost...He clutched his side, wincing a little. The battle scar from yesterday blossomed a horrid shade of purple, laced with yellow. The blows were not intended for him. They never were. His brother's violent tendencies were usually geared towards their mother...One of the only reasons he'd not yet moved out. When his father had died last year his older brother had become far too unstable mentally to be anything akin to a viable piece of society. His mother thought she could handle it. That she just had to be strong for their father's memory. 'Itachi just needs some time!' His mother's words rang sour. He hated that she never defended herself, he had to do that for her. To make matters worse, they never knew just what might set him off or just how bad it would get. One of these days, it was only a matter of time, Sasuke knew he'd be calling an ambulance... Maybe even burying his mother along side his father.

His phone vibrated, an English song clip played...It was soft and melodious...

"_**It's such a shame for us to part... Nobody said it was easy... No one ever said it would be this hard...**_

_**Oh take me back to the start..."**_

_**Naruto's PoV:**_

He bolted upright at the sound of Sasuke's phone. The companionable tranquility had been a welcomed change of pace. His last few days had been so stressful.

Some time to forget about it was all he needed.

He recognized the song, it had been relatively popular in America for a while. He hummed along until Sasuke answered it, his voice gruff.

"Hello?" He sounded worried until he heard the voice on the other end.

"Oh! Sakura...Yeah I – yeah..." Obsidian eyes rolled...

"Well that's not my problem!" Arrogance poured forth, disorienting and less than pleasant. Naruto knew he'd never want to be thought of negatively by him.

"Keep your jealous rage to yourself. What I do ceased to be any of your business the day we broke up!"

A long pause filled with the screeches of his ex... Girlfriend... Naruto stood up, slamming his shaking hands into his pockets. Well... That's what he deserved for allowing himself to become so quickly infatuated with someone, especially someone who was so incredibly gorgeous. Naruto knew happiness was never particularly written in the stars for him. He'd come to terms with that years ago. That was the reason the simple things such as ramen, or just lazing around a park at night brought about such intense reactions for him.

A growl of sheer red anger escaped the Uchiha.

"Oh fuck off Sakura don't call me again!" SNAP! He flipped his phone shut and dropped in back into his pocket... Muttering something incoherent under his breath.

Naruto's spirits plummeted.

_**I was just guessing... At numbers and figures...**_

A long calming breath in... He held it until he started to see little dots on the backs of his eyelids, then released it while focusing on relaxing the tension in his shoulders. The fact that Sasuke had a girl trying to pester him made it far more complicated. Even if he hadn't just imagined the sparks of interest between them – which he was now convinced he had misread – if Sasuke still had any sort of emotional attachment to her then what chance did HE stand? He had nothing to offer... Nothing more and nothing less than a worthless waif...

Why did everything have to be so difficult?

_**Pulling the puzzles apart...**_

_**Questions of science... Science and progress...**_

No amount of analysis could bring means to an end here... All he wanted was to have something go his way for once. Statistically speaking it was about time it did right? His head dropped and he suddenly felt the need to be on the move... Maybe it was a defense mechanism, perhaps it was simply how he coped with his countless disappointments, but it worked for him... Naruto ignored Sasuke's conversation. It had been private and if he'd wanted to talk it out, he would have done so by now. So instead of asking about it, he sprawled out of the grass once more, tucked his arms to his chest, and rolled! Laughing like an over-gown child hyped up on far too many sweets. The disorienting, dizzying, descent left him breathless at the bottom of the hill. He lay panting, oblivious to Sasuke's arrival, having followed his lead, spinning out of control until he smashed face first into Naruto's chest.

Sasuke's PoV:

Laughing...

Bubbling, barking laughter...

How long had it been?

When had he last felt alive?

The sad sobering part of it all was that he genuinely could not remember...

Nor could he remember warmth...It radiated from Naruto, he was a solitary sun. Out of orbit, drifting through galaxies he didn't belong in...Sasuke did not make an attempt to move, breathing him in... Summer incarnate...In contrast to his winter, for he was more like the moon...Borrowing light from the sun, never quite strong enough to accomplish the things he wanted to on his own... Or at least that was how he felt about himself.

_**Do not speak as loud as my heart...**_

Sasuke quivered, he'd never been this close to someone so physically tempting. Not even Sakura had affected him so immensely. Blood coursing through his body, he could hear his pulse rushing. A soft finger lifted his chin, raising his attention to Cerulean perfection. Panic threatened to overtake his perception of reality. Not only was this a stranger he was face to face with, but he was not aware of any homosexual tendencies in his past... Anyone sane who'd met a homeless, tattooed wild child on a train that looked as though they might drink them down, would have run...

Instead...

_**Tell me you love me... **_

He let this modern day male Amaterasu engulf him in his flames...(1)

Naruto's PoV:

The sudden impact of Sasuke's body against his brought about a boldness he was unaware that he harbored. Something compelled him as the alarming fact that the pale strong moonlit teen did not pull away... Irrational emotional impulse snatched away his sense of propriety. He lifted the chin of the silver skinned adolescent, heart aflutter, racing with adrenaline. Intoxifying...

_**Come back to haunt me... Oh I wanna rush to the start...**_

Lips, satin soft, sweet as honey, the lightest trace of skin upon skin. Naruto's breath hitched in the back of his throat, then spilled forth with a shudder of desire. He was so close to crashing down upon him...He wanted Sasuke to make that move, for if he overstepped his bounds in this pivotal moment, whatever it was they were sharing might shatter, slice them apart...

_**Oh and I rush to the start...**_

Sasuke's PoV:

Only a moment passed, one, unending, and agonizing moment... The stars aligned, and Sasuke had made his decision, his defenses rendered useless, at the mercy of a complete stranger... It registered in the back of his mind that he was angry for giving in, for being taken with such ease... But tonight he pushed the anger so far away it simply didn't exist... Fear propelled him forward, shaking, wanting another taste...

_**Running in circles... Chasing our tails...**_

_**Naruto's PoV:**_

A genuine smile lit the space between them, Nauto met him half way. This time they were far more sure of themselves... Their lips met with a jolt of what Naruto had once equated with electricity, but with Sasuke it far closer snow. Cold then warm, a melting sensation that created liquified joy.

Naruto's free hand took to studying the angles of Sasuke's cheeks, a tender caress that suggested he still feared this was nothing more than an illusion... An Illusion of something to good to be true. Lips parted, exploring one another, pushing, begging, longing for it never to end...

_**Coming back as we are...**_

Be it a gift from the heavens, or maybe just a set of conditions coming together to form something wonderful... Their journey had only just begun... Time danced in another realm, ticking to a different tune. Reality washed away... Resurfacing may very well prove a challenge greater than either had anticipated.

Their breathing became labored, hasty...

_**Nobody said it was easy...**_

Pulling away, Naruto could not resist letting his tongue sweep Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth with a nip before releasing it... He chanced a peek through heavy lidded eyes to be certain his accomplice had just experienced the same rush of blood to the head as he had. A hazy onyx gaze landed upon his lapis orbs. Immeasurable heartbeats elapsed before Naruto spotted the denial ushering it's way into place.

The gravity of what had just happened took hold, Naruo feared Sasuke might bolt... And he very nearly did. Naruto's eyes stung. Trying to hold back the inevitable response to the rejection he was always met with.

Sasuke drew farther back, deeper into himself than before. A slew of thoughts all clambering to be heard at once waged war in his mind.

"I...I can't..." Standing, he stared at Naruto with a distant glint sliding into focus. It was not supposed to happen like this! He had to focus! After all, He had his father's business to care for. No one else would tend to it, and now was not the time to be swept away in some surreal romance...

_**Oh it's such a shame for us to part...**_

That was when he dashed up the hill, grabbed his satchel and never looking back, disappeared down the other side of the large earthen mound. Naruto could not bring himself to lift a finger to do anything about it... Who was he to stop him? He was not even a friend so to speak. Not anything of consequence. He figured Sasuke would go about his life just fine. The blonde fought... But the pain was there. Indescribable. He'd never lamented for something so simple. There had been other kisses, other people in his life. So why now in the middle of this beautiful park blanketed by the sky, did he only now let sorrow wrack through him?...

_**Nobody Said it was easy... No one ever said it would be so hard...**_

His only choice now was to sleep away the turmoil. He picked himself up, fetched his belongings, found a park bench nearby and nestled into a blanket from his pack. Messenger bag under his head, again serving as a pillow. He would just have to wake up tomorrow with another lesson learned the hardest way...

_**I'm going back to the start...**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First I would like to start of by pointing out how overwhelmingly hetero pop culture is! This song is an old favorite of mine and I was thrilled it popped up on this challenge, but it's quite obviously about a girl, so I will be changing the female aspect of it to male as I'm typing the lyrics in. I do suggest seriously listening to this song if you've never heard it. It's very catchy! Aslo! When listening to this song, I prefer the: Live at Abbey Road version (the raw quality of it suits what I'm aiming for a bit better), but the lyrics differ just a tad from album the version, you know how artists like to pull little switch ups on you when they're live! :P I have attempted to catch the differences and type them in properly so forgive me if I misheard anything, their accents are so thiiik! Well enjoy! link to song and vid. on youtube: .com/watch?v=KX_HJEfdCf0

Here goes! Get yer Brittish rock socks on!

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto and to song lyrics go to their respective owners! I do not profit from writing this story.

Ch 3

Song: naïve

Artist: The Kooks

_**I'm not saying its your fault...**_

Naruto awoke with a start. Someone was shaking him vigorously. Groggily he rolled over, forgetting momentarily where he'd drifted into sleep and fell face first onto the damp earth. A heavy fog stagnated over the area, it was just before sunrise with just enough light on the horizon to remind himself of where he'd ended up... He was vaguely aware of a woman asking him if he was alright. Blearily he wiped sleep from his eyes, trying to form a coherent thought. Other than a cramp in his left shoulder from sleeping on the bench, and a fleeting sense of embarrassment mixed bitter sweet with sorrow, he was perfectly alright. It was a local cop. 'Shit!...' He hated being asked to leave a park.

"Oi!...Kiddo! Did you hear me? I asked if you are okay." She offered her hand to help him up. He didn't take it but he pushed himself up off the ground, cringing as he saw his whole front was wet from the morning dew on the grass. This was about to go one of two ways, he could tell from the aggravation in her voice. She was either going to tell him to leave and be on his way after lecturing him about the laws, or he was about to be escorted to the police station for verification of his paperwork. It happened all too often. He yawned and stretched out his left shoulder hissing as the tightness pained him slightly.

"Yeah! I'm fine, honest!" She did not believe him and it was written all over her face as he picked up his blanket and rolled it up, stuffing it swiftly into his bag. Try as he might, his American accent still betrayed him. Her brow rose and suspicion formulated quickly. She examined him. Tattoos, piercings, bright colors...

"You're not exactly from this area are you?" A warm understanding replacing the cold suspicions.

"Rough night?" She inquired further, much to his relief. The last thing he wanted was to be held up at the station stewing in misery after last nights beautiful disaster, which kept playing in his mind like an old cinema reel. Should he have gone after him?...

_**Although you could have done more**_

"Lady?...You have no idea!" He threw his hands behind his head, flashing his most innocent smile, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, but this woman seemed as though her stern tone was a front. She laughed, there was something very gentle about her. Naruto caught sight of her name tag, it read : Officer Shizune, Tama Hills Foot Patrol. Making a mental note of her kindness he turned to leave.

"Now just you wait a second young man! I never said you were off the hook!" It was a bluff, and he called it...

"Oooh...If you were gonna take me in I'm sure you would not have taken the time to ask about my well being. Now shall I be on my way and you yours? Or do you wish to see my identification?" He popped off. Her irritation made Naruto laugh to himself. Usually that impulse to use sarcasm in delicate situations landed him somewhere unfortunate...

"Well I guess since you've got time to sass you've got time to prance your ass down to the station!"

"Pfft! Thanks but no thanks, I've gotta..." He cut short the witty retort. Sighing he opened up his bag, yanked out a manilla envelope and sifted through the papers inside, his passport, his visa, and permits, everything she would need to see. He handed her the documents, hoping she wouldn't march him into the office just to verify them. They were all notarized, any half-wit could see that, it was more or less up to the individual cop, and how bored they were as to whether they wanted to take the time and effort of faxing this and that to confirm it was legal.

"Aaalright..." She shoved the papers back at him, satisfied that he was not a delinquent.

"Just don't do that again please. You really never know what kind of people pass through the woods at night."

He nodded replacing everything to it's proper spot and zipping his bag up. He was ready to ditch this place...

Aside from having one amazing person living here that he'd probably never see again, this place was nice, but it held no sway over him. It was time he found his way back into the city. Time to drown out the constant buzz he'd had since the passionate kiss of last nights dreamscape...Convinced it would soon be lost to the fast paced chaotic void of Tokyo lights.

_**Oh you're so naive yet so...**_

The officer resumed her patrol, and Naruto wasted no time in vacating the park. He strolled leisurely in the direction he remembered would take him back to the train station. Having nowhere to be, nowhere to go at any specific time was a blessing a rare few could boast, currently though it was the bane of Naruto's existence. With nothing but thoughts of Sasuke to dwell upon it made seeing the shops in town seem so depressing. Or maybe that was just because it was a gray morning. Whichever the case may be he was consumed at every turn with an irrational fear of running into him. Thankfully he made it to the train station without incident, that is, until he used his train card to pay the fare. Standing on the other side of the admittance mechanisms, wearing a high collared royal blue shirt and a pair of baggy white cargo shorts was Uchiha Sasuke... The blue made his skin look creamy and irresistible...

Sasuke's PoV:

_**How could this been done**_

Sasuke held his breath, a flash of orange drew his attention. A ray of sunshine on an otherwise dreary day. He knew Naruto was approaching, his entire body seized up. He had been haunted all night by his guilt, his rage, indecision, and lingering traces of the taste of his lips.

_**By such a smiling sweetheart...**_

The infectious smile just before they had lost themselves to the rhythm of their breathing, of their bodies against one another made him feel lighter than air... He'd never had such trouble shaking off an encounter with anyone. It had been his only refuge after pulling his brother off of his mother once again...He had her cornered in the linen room, screaming senselessly about something Sasuke could not quite catch. He'd been doing drugs again... His eyes bloodshot and glazed with manic insanity. It had earned him quite a nice welt across his cheek along with a dozen other bruises all over. He was beginning to overpower Sasuke even with the martial arts classes he'd begun taking...So upon finally achieving crawling up to his room to lay down, a pack of ice on his lip, Sasuke revisited his evening. Could it be the spontaneity of the situation which kept causing his pulse to race? Yes, and in fact it was damn near impossible to deny it. Or it might have been, if it had been anyone else... Sasuke knew this much: that Naruto was one of a kind. How else could this have happened?...

_**Ohh and your sweet and pretty face**_

Regardless of the fact that him leaving allowed him to save his mother yet again, he'd left Naruto to sleep kami-sama know where. When Naruto stepped passed him without so much as a glance a riot besieged him. Was Naruto even affected by what had happened? What if he was to jaded to care? Something about that thought set Sasuke's quiet rage ablaze... He grappled with not knowing what to do with his frustration. He could not rightly demand anything of the vagabond and something about him having a lack of control over his emotions had him all worked up. Well that was just fine, If Naruto could handle this with cool indifference then so could he.

Standing a mere few feet away from each other, the tension altered to one sided as Naruto finally gave in, his goofy smile plastered to his face until he spotted the bruise on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke averted his gaze, not bothering to hide his irritation, hopeless. He knew Naruto would ask about it...

Wrong...

_**In such an ugly world**_

The blonde locked his intense, concerned eyes on him... Slowly he stepped toward Sasuke, as if asking whether he would run again. Motionless, Sasuke gasped has he was taken into Naruto's arms, strong and firm. He was that delicious type of skinny that was nothing but muscle. As soon as he'd thought it, as soon as he'd felt the first tendrils of contentment, he jumped back, not about to fall into being appeased. His emotional walls now fortified, he felt the need to lash out..

"Don't. Touch. Me...I don't know what you think happened last night, but you should forget about it." He spat each word individually, breaking free of the embrace... Surveying Naruto's reaction, it shifted quickly from astonishment to a determined unabashed grin. It was infuriating! Why did he shine so brightly?

_**Something so beautiful.**_

_**Ohh that every time I look inside**_

Naruto's PoV:

Naruto had to concentrate hard not to look at Sasuke as he passed him onto the boarding platform. It was early, earlier than the normal commute hours so there was a lack of people around which made it entirely impossible to not feel the incredulous eyes boring into his back. Try as he might he just couldn't seem to emote being calm and collected. Come to think of it he didn't know why he was being so awkward. He took great pride in being just as honest with himself as he was with others. So why pretend now?

_**I know, he knows that I'm not fond of asking**_

Naruto decided to break off the stalemate. Lifting his line of sight, he saw Sasuke's bruised face, astonished, Naruto could not help but wonder what must have happened last night after he'd bounded off into the darkness. A cautious few steps forward without any protest and he closed the gap between them quickly, pulling Sasuke tightly to him. He had never been one to probe for answers, he firmly believed that people all had their demons, some people were talkers, and others just needed someone to be there for them. Sasuke was the latter. Straight away that had been apparent. Naruto enjoyed their closeness while it lasted, for he was promptly shoved away...

Sasuke's words drilled deeply into Naruto. Harsh, toxic...Again he'd misjudged? No...Even last night, he'd not been mistaken. Sasuke just had his defenses sky high. Whatever the reason, Naruto had already had a piece of the real person behind the facade. It was worth fighting for in his opinion.

Something inside him snapped. His signature fox-grin played flawlessly upon his mouth. Ear to ear, mischievous and full of promise... A secret promise.

He vowed to himself that he'd crack the code, tear down the walls, and win over this oddball stoic young man. Never before had he been struck with such determination. But Naruto kept his word at any cost. His number one fundamental conviction. Like it or not, the chase was on! Even if it was his word against the world...As mentioned before, backing down was not his strongest suit...

Sasuke's PoV:

_**True or false, it may be... Well, he's still out to get me.  
>And I know, he knows that I'm not fond of asking.<strong>_

'What could this dobe possibly be smiling about now!' Scrambling to catch his bearings was difficult when he felt he had nothing to hold onto! Fear ripped through his entire being. He was so used to being on top, so used to being the pompous prick everyone loved to hate. Naruto had thoroughly sent his balance reeling and teetering. He was on a tight rope, being jostled by a whirlwind, about to fall at any moment. He hated it! What was he up to?...

_**True or false, it may be... He's still out to get me!**_

A/N: I'm convinced that English rock bands are the stuff of inspiration! (For those of you who saw the vid. I posted, anyone else think that the vocalist and the guitarist look like a modern day Frodo and Pippin from LOTR? or am I just a nut-job?) :3 I know this chapter was a little short, but I feel it's appropriate for what's coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter gets pretty deep, I'm not so certain that without an explanation, that my choosing to get deep with such a bouncy song will make much sense. I wanted to focus on breaking down how naive Sasuke still is to the world around him – being a child of suburbia – regardless of the loss of his father coupled with his home life. And wanted to focus also on Naruto's **loss** of naivety. I placed the line 'In such an ugly world' strategically to introduce the heavier topics. I generally place the lyrics as methodically as possible. I feel like songfics. Get a bad rep for bad timing and I really hope I'm not one to contribute to that . Hahaha! AND I know I suck! I said evening! It's being posted pretty late, but this chapter KICKED...my...ASS! Emotionally draining angst! :P

****WARNING**** This chapter does contain descriptions of (fictional) child abuse! (NON sexual) I had not added that tag to the story description seeing as how I was not sure if I was going to include it or not, But I did. So here is your fair warning!

Disclaimer: All rights to Naruto and to song lyrics go to their respective owners! I do not profit from writing this story.

Ch 4

Song: naïve

Artist: The Kooks

Naruto's PoV:

Oh! This was going to be fun! Watching Sasuke writhe uncomfortably, Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly. The train was just pulling into the station when he distinctly saw Sasuke mutter what he thought was 'Dobe!' again... The insult rolled off his shoulders, and he squashed it verbally.

"Have it your way then..." He turned away, nonchalant.

"Teme!..." Indeed, two could play this game, Naruto figured he had the highest tolerance for a trying situation out of the two of them anyways. Time to put his wits and nerves to the test. He could not help it that Sasuke was so easily worked up, but he intended to push until just the right moment. The problem was that Sasuke didn't **want** to admit that what happened last night scared him. Not only that, he couldn't admit that there was something to it without panicking.

_**I may say it was your fault**_

_**Because I know you could have done more**_

He was lying to himself, and to Naruto in the process. For that, Naruto blamed him for the slight sting in his heart. The one that almost drove him away.

Almost...

He watched for Sasuke's reaction. It was almost undetectable. A stiffness in his jaw indicated the grinding of his teeth. Naruto reveled in the way he could stir up emotions in someone so cold. Neither of them spoke until they'd boarded the train. Naruto stayed close to the doors, holding onto one of the poles rather than finding a seat. Sasuke on the other hand made himself more comfortable, dropping his bag carelessly on the ground, then seating himself as far away from the blonde as he could. Acting as though he hadn't noticed the distance Sasuke had put between them Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Where ya headed?..." He was curious about the Uchiha, something rang familiar about the last name now that he thought about it. He was greeted with silence. Naruto guessed he should have expected that.

_**Oh you're so naive yet so**_

Sasuke's PoV:

The train doors closed. The confining nature of the space constricted Sasuke's will to ignore the simple question. After all, now they were stuck on this train together for about the next forty-five minutes or so. He settled for giving a piece of the truth.

"To work." Watching the scenery pass them by, he imagined himself jumping out the train window, still in motion to escape. Subconsciously he must have been feeling far more vindictive than he'd known because he added:

"Some people have responsibilities... Something I'm sure you wouldn't understand..." Shocking even himself with how low that little bait had been, he held his breath. It was destructive behavior like this that kept people away, and he'd come to the conclusion years ago that that was far better than being used and tossed aside by everyone. He was just a pretty face to be flaunted and boasted about to anyone he'd let himself get close to. He wanted Naruto to be different, but he could not risk another heartache. Could not bring himself to let go...

_**How could this be done  
>By such a smiling sweetheart.<strong>_

Naruto hung his head... With his chin to his chest the fore mentioned sting in his heart ripping open. He had his face in his palm, shaking his head. Regret was instant. Sasuke chose to avoid glancing in Naruto's direction. He did not even want to fathom what those perfect eyes would look like marred by grief... To see the lines of pain etched on his face...

Wait...Laughing?...Well sort of...It was distorted.. Something was not right with the way Naruto's shoulders shook...

"Naruto?..."

_**Ohh and your sweet and pretty face**_

Naruto's PoV:

Responsibility? What **didn't** he know about it? He'd been in charge of himself since day one.

And granted, he was happy with where his life had taken him, but that didn't mean that getting here had been a breeze. Now was that journey anything he cared to divulge? Not particularly. In fact it was something that he'd generally avoided bringing up, but he felt that maybe this was an instance that called for an exception to that.

_**In such an ugly world**_

Since he'd arrived in Japan he'd made many friends, but no one really knew much about his past. There were people he'd trust his life to, friends that could trust him to save theirs... They all had a set of unspoken etiquette amongst themselves: Don't ask, don't tell. No one had to know unless it was offered, or unless it could endanger the rest of them. They operated as a family unit and sometimes Naruto could stay with them for short periods of time. When he did he would take on a part time job to help with the bills. Before moving to Tokyo he'd had a place in America...Thinking about it brought back nothing but pain.

The cynical barks of laughter slithered eerily from him. Dark and haunted...

He'd been quiet for a little longer than he'd thought. Muffled through his distraction he heard his name, soft and uncertain...

"Responsibility huh?..." He was rolling his lip ring, mouth tense, an inferno building in his eyes...

He was attempting not to let his anger get the best of him. He wasn't one to fight fire with fire, so he was careful to calm himself before speaking...It took almost fifteen minutes of contemplation and sheer will power to not deck Sasuke's other cheek. Still feeling unstable he decided he probably was not going to feel any better till he got this out of his system.

"Alright Sasuke...I'll bite..." His tone was venomous.

"But don't fool yourself for an instant, I owe you nothing, and I sure as hell don't need to justify myself. I will let you in on a little piece of my **perfect** life because I will NOT be treated like an ignorant social degenerate! Got it!"

Startled, Sasuke could only stare at Naruto with wide eyes. He'd never expected to be met with such immense emotion. No one had ever really stood up to him. It was just like yesterday on the train, Naruto had pushed back then too.

"You assume I know nothing of responsibility. You have known me for less than twenty-four hours and you're going to make some sweeping generalization about my life? Don't be so naive.. How about this?

I have never had a moment free of what you call responsibility! Work? Taking care of your day to day life? Paying bills? Been there. Done that. Gotten the scars to prove it. And I'm telling you... all before I was six-teen!" He was visibly shaking, adrenaline had him on overdrive.

Sasuke opened his mouth about to protest. About to defend his stance, even though he knew he deserved this.

Naruto cut him off with no more than one simple glare, looking wild and feral...

"Keep in mind as I tell you these things, that I'm in no way saying you have not had your fair share of hardships. I sensed them the moment I met you. So think twice about getting defensive. You dug this little hole and now I'm going to fill it back in. So just listen..." He was no longer yelling, but there was still an edge to his voice that shook with his effort not to.

_**But you are so beautiful.**_

Sasuke nodded, staring intently out the window again wishing he'd kept his mouth shut in the first place. Naruto could see skepticism etched into the tension around his mouth. He knew there was a sincere person behind this horrific defensive visage. Maybe if he gave some of himself, he'd get something in return.

_**That every time I look inside**_

Naruto sighed, where should he begin? He couldn't see any way around it... He took a seat across from Sasuke, trying to center himself. If he was going to share this, he may as well share it, not yell it. Though that did not eliminate the pain just under the surface of of his now much steadier tone.

"I uh, I grew up in the care of American social services, in and out of foster homes. Most of which were... Okay I guess except for the fact that I was just old enough that I guess no one was looking to adopt in that age range. The families didn't want to get attached to me so I was usually treated more like a guest, but without all the fun guest perks."

This must have caught Sasuke's attention. His gaze was fixed on Naruto, doubt washing away. His elegant hands laced together, chin resting upon them. For some reason Naruto really liked this this gesture.

"Anyways, I guess it's probably why I'm a an eternal nomad at heart. I was never really in any one place for too long. It made it real hard for me to make friends, to keep ties to anything really. I had to learn lessons no child should have to learn so young. Like when I was about eight or nine..." He had to pause and collect himself, rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I was placed with a family in a particularly rough part of town...I think it was stressful for them. Looking back on it they really were not well off enough to have been taking on a child to begin with. I'd never so much as been spanked by a foster parent before this family..." Trailing off to some distant time long since passed.

"I still remember the first beating like it was yesterday. I had only been with them for about a week. I'd dropped one of their really nice china dishes while cleaning up after Thanks Giving – it's an American holiday that entails lots of food with lots of family – and it was supposed to be a day full of joy." The word joy was sarcastically drawn out.

" Apparently though, I'd gotten in the way a few too many times during the day, then of course dropping the dish was sort of their breaking point. My foster mother started sweeping it up while I held the dust pan..." Another pause as he closed his eyes...Burying his face into his hands, then running his fingers through his bright golden hair.

Sasuke shifted in his seat he knew all too well what came next...

Not only was he re-living these moments, but because he lacked the vocabulary for certain words he was struggling to find their equivalents quickly enough for his story to be effectively told.

"The next thing I knew I was flat on my ass, I thought for sure my head was splitting in two...FUCK! I just... Never can get over it!... I had never been purposely hurt by an adult before, so I thought it had been an accident, and ran crying to her for comfort. That's when she back handed me and I fell, smacking my head into the counter and landed in the glass on the ground..." Naruto swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"I passed out after a few moments... Thank the stars I usually did during these beatings. When I would wake up I'd be covered in blood... Sore from head to toe... I had no way of contacting my social worker and she only came to see me once a month.. Somehow I managed to always look as though I'd only been bumped up from playing at the playground by the time she came to visit. She didn't believe me until I ended up in the hospital nearly dead from taking a nasty kick to an already broken rib, the bone punctured my lung... I'm sure you get the point.. It was pretty bad...And they were not the only abusive family I ended up being placed with over the years, they just had the honor of being the first..."

All these years later he may as well be a kid again when remembering it...He had to dig deep to unearth the strength not to cry, not to duck down for fear of being shoved into a wall, not to cave into himself again... He wanted to stop, but he hadn't finished even one fraction of what he'd planned on telling Sasuke...

_**I know, he knows that I'm not fond of asking**_

_**True or false, it may be... Well, he's still out to get me.**_

Sasuke's PoV:

Sasuke had heard more than enough to realize he didn't even deserve a second thought in Naruto's mind. 'How vapid could I be!' His thoughts raced, there was so much to take in...So much hurt...

"Naruto, you can stop...I...I'm sorry, I had no right to presume even the first thing about you... I'm not sure what to say to make this better though...And I'm really sorry that that happened..." He knew he sounded lame. No apology would be good enough to convey how badly he really felt. Jumping out the window was beginning to sound pleasant again; however that would not steal the pain away from the man sitting across from him. Would not ease the soul chilling fears...Sasuke had never felt so compelled be by someone's side before...

Especially because something that Sasuke did take note of, was that Naruto had not mentioned **why** he'd been placed in foster care to begin with. He'd mentioned that before that violent incident, he'd never been purposely assaulted by and adult... So his parents weren't abusive, which mostly took away the possibility of drugs or alcohol as well...

Agonizing realization struck like the crack of a whip to his chest. Naruto's parent's might have died... He wanted to ask, but he knew now was not the time. Judging from the way Naruto's expression was not quite secure, his lips twitching periodically, he was desperately trying not to cry.

"Hey..." Sasuke made his way over to kneel in front of Naruto.

"I know my apology doesn't even begin to cover my faulty mental functioning." He kept trying to catch Naruto's eyes. Finally when he'd gotten a direct contact he had to chase away his own emotionally charged reaction.

"But I truly am sorry..." He kissed Naruto's cheek. It felt odd, having met someone and so soon after showing such affection. They were even using each others' first names without expressing permission! Naruto really did bring out the oddest side of him.

_**And I know, he knows that I'm not fond of asking**_

_**True or false, it may be... he's still out to get me!**_

…_**...**_

_**Not saying it was your fault**_

_**Although you should have done more**_

_**You're so naive yet so**_

Naruto's PoV:

_**Yeah such an ugly thing as you... Are so kind**_

_**That every time you're on my mind's side**_

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Greatful for Sasuke's understanding. His stomach flip-flopped as their gazes met. Just as he'd thought. A gruff exterior did not reflect the real person within. Not that he'd tell him, but the kindness suited Sasuke far better than the stoic shell he'd created. No ugly shell of a human was going to match up to the real thing. It would pale in comparison... He'd heard the first apology, and it had been more than enough, he just had no words left to spare. It had been years since he'd told anyone anything about himself that wasn't simply hollow daily information.

He dipped his head in acceptance. It would seem that giving a piece of himself had brought them a little closer.

_**I know, he knows that I'm not fond of asking**_

_**True or false, it may be... Well, he's still out to get me.**_

_**And I know, he knows that I'm not fond of asking**_

Sasuke hesitantly raised up, brushing velvet lips gingerly against his. Naruto closed his eyes instinctively leaning into the kiss with the same delicate care. Lips still barely touching Naruto's tongue danced along Sasuke's lower lip longingly... It was greeted with the slick sensation of Sasuke's tongue on his own.

For such a tentative kiss it had Naruto harder than he could have ever imagined... He pulled Sasuke up to straddle his lap

The train was till speeding along, creating a sense of dizzying vertigo...The kiss deepened, Naruto's arms found their way around Sasuke's waist, tugging lightly, wanting their bodies flush, fitting perfectly together.

_**True or false, it may be... He's still out to get me!**_

There they both sat, panting heavily, parting only for air. A silent plea passed between them, not spoken, yet understood to it's fullest:

_**Just don't let me down**_

_**Just don't let me down**_

_**Hold on to your kite**_

_**Just don't let me down**_

_**Just don't let me down**_

_**Hold on to your kite**_

_**Just don't let me down**_

_**Just don't let me down**_

_**Hold on to this kite**_

_**Just don't let me down**_


End file.
